The invention relates to a device for filling a bag with bulk material, which device comprises a charging hopper, a filling pipe adjoining the lower end of the charging hopper, a conveyor worm arranged in the filling pipe and drivingly connected to a rotary driving motor, as well as a height-adjustable closing element which is connected to the conveyor worm and which is arranged at the lower end of the filling pipe. Devices of said type serve to fill bags in such a way that, by means of suitable handling means, a bag is first pulled over the filling pipe and held by suitable holding means at the filling pipe in such a way that the lower filling pipe ends near the bag base. When the bulk material begins to flow out of the opening at the lower end of the filling pipe after the closing element has been opened, the bag is increasingly lowered downwardly by the respective holding means until the respective filling level has been reached. Thereafter the closing element is closed again and the bag is completely pulled off the filling pipe in the downward direction by suitable handling means.
DE 198 28 559 C1 discloses a filling device of said type wherein a conveyor worm is arranged in the filling pipe at a fixed height and provided with a hollow worm-type shaft through which there passes a height-adjustable driveshaft for a closing element. The closing element is also rotatingly drivable, with the rotary motor of the closing element being connected to the driveshaft of the closing element so that its height is adjustable.
From DE 199 62 475 C2, there is known a device of the initially mentioned type wherein the closing element is firmly connected to the conveyor worm. By necessity, the height of the worm-type shaft of the conveyor worm is adjustable. There is provided a so-called torque ball bush and a linear bearing between a fixed hollow driveshaft and the worm-type shaft of the conveyor worm guided therein.
The torque ball bush and the linear bearing are easily subject to failure and have to be carefully sealed to prevent the penetration of bulk material dust.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to propose a device of said type whose design is simplified relative to the prior art devices.